Making Up
by goddamnitjazmine
Summary: Marauder's Era. Lily and James get into an argument over Severus and get the chance to make up in a way the never have before. One shot. Smut. You've be warned.


**I don't own any of this, you know the drill. I'm still pretty new at writing these but this fic was requested by a good friend of mine who loves her some Lily/James so here it is: **

* * *

'How dare you do that to Severus!' Lily yelled at the Maraduers as all five of them walked into the Gryffindor common room.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughed at the girl's anger as the sat about the room. James and Sirius sat on the couch. Remus and Peter in chairs near the fire place. James patted on the space on the couch between him and Sirius but Lily stood in the middle of the room.

'No, I do not want to sit anywhere near you, James. Or any of you! How could you do that to him? What has he ever done to you?' She glared at each of the boys as the snickered.

'Oh come on, Lily,' said Remus, 'It's not like he's never used _Levicorpus _on any of us before!'

'Well, he never did it to any of you in the middle of the courtyard while classes were changing. Practially the whole school saw him! Which one of you cast it on him?' She scolded.

The boys shifted in their seats, stifling their laughter. Lily glared at each of them. First at James, who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Then at each of the others who did the same thing.

'I'm merely guilty by assoication' James said with a laugh, leaning back into the couch, giving Sirius a look and then the both of them bursting into laughter, soon being joined by Peter and quietly by Remus.

'Why do I even bother with any of you?' Lily said in frustration, walking up to her dormitory.

'Lily! Lils, come on! Wait!' called James after her but she went right up the stairs.

James slumped into the couch arm. 'But I didn't do it,' He mumbled.

Sirius playfully punched his arm. 'Aw, poor Prongs. Pissed off his Lily and now none of us can have any fun, am I right?'

James glared 'I don't care what you guys do. I have to apologize to her.'

'Well, you'll be here all night, my friend' said Remus as he got up out of his chair. Peter rose up with him.

Sirius began to get up, 'You know it's almost time for supper. Are you really going to just sit and wait for her?'

'Yes, I am, Padfoot. I can't stand to have her mad at me, you know that,' He said watching his friends get up to leave. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and walked out with the other boys. They exchanged quiet goodbyes.

More Gryffindor students came down from their dormitories. James saw Lily at the end of a stream of students and ran to her and grabbed her arm.

'Let go of me, James!' She yanked away from him. 'I don't want to talk to you.'

'Lily, it wasn't me! I didn't cast that on Severus. I swear it!' He looked into her emerald eyes, silently begging for forgiveness. She glared at him coldly. Before the two of them knew it, the common room and dormitories were empty. Lily rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch. She looked into the fireplace across from her.

'You can't just make me feel guilty every time you mess up, James. I swear! You like to see me all sad like this.' She whined.

'A little,' He chuckled sitting beside her. He watched her quietly. Feeling the need to touch her, he brushing a peice of her hair over so he could look at her face in the firelight. He slipped his hand into her red hair, toying softly with his fingertips. More time passed and the two didn't speak..

'Everyone's going to wonder where we are,' she said quietly.

'Let them,' He said as he continued to play with her hair.

'I wish you would just leave Severus alone, James. Really, I do. He's one of my best friends.'

'I know, Lils. It wasn't me, alright? I swear to you that it wasn't me this time-'

'This time! James! You're intolerable!' She pulled away from his touch.

'Lily, calm down! It's not a big deal, really! I swear it's like you like him more than me!'

She looked into his eyes in shock. She swallowed down tears. James could plainly see he had upset her and felt instant shame and guilt.

'Lil, I-I didn't mean it that way. You know that. I was just upset. I mean it does feel that way for me sometimes because I..I..I really care about you and you just get all worked up over Severus all the time. It hurts me. How am I supposed to take it?'

She watched him tell her this, he meant it wasn't just for attention or to guilt her. This was how James really felt. She swallowed her tears and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'...I really care about you too, James,' She said with a sniffle. 'I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude to you.' He kissed her back, just as softly. He tried to back away for them to talk more but Lily moved even closer, wrapping an arm around his neck.

James laid Lily down on the couch, kissing her even harder. Lily let her fingers play with James's hair, something she knew very well that drove him insane. He slipped his hand up her skirt and tickled her hips with his fingertips, something that he knew made her crazy. Lily's back arched and she let out a little moan into James's mouth, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, which he happily took. He'd kissed her deeply before but never after a fight like they had before. He wanted to do more to her but he knows exactly what she'd say since they were in the common room. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying. This was a chance for him to make things up to her.

He slipped his hand down the front of her panties, finding her clit and toying with it softly.

'J-James, not here. someone could.. anyone could walk in here,' she whimpered but not trying to stop him. He kissed her hard.

'We won't get caught if you just hush,' He said slyly. Not wanting him to stop, she tried to calm herself down only to be repayed with a rougher touch from James. Lily began to let out little moans with each touch James gave her. She pulled his hair lightly. He kissed her on the cheek and moved down to her neck, quietly shushing her the lower he went.

'Lily,' He cooed, 'For not wanting to get caught, you sure are getting loud.' He let two of his fingers slide inside of her wetness.

'Oh James!' She nearly screamed but then covered her mouth with her hand. James pulled his hand out and sat up quickly. Lily pulled down her skirt and the two of them looked around the room. No one was there. The room was still and suddenly silent. The two looked at each other.

'Lily!' He cracked up laughing.

'I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!' She sat up fixing her clothes. 'It's your fault!'

'Mine?' He laughed, 'I wasn't the one screaming!'

'Well, I-You.. Ugh' She got up from the couch. James was still laughing on the couch. She gave him a cold glare and he shrugged grabbing her hand and pulling her back onto the couch in his lap. She playfully slapped his hands.

'We can't do this ever again you know! You just like to laugh at me afterwards!' She said, almost seriously.

'I do not! You just make it too easy. And it's cute when you get all flustered like this. You know I like it.' He kissed the top of her head at the very moment Sirius, Remus and Peter came into the common room.

'Well, hello, you two.' said Remus jokingly, 'I see you've made up.' The other boys began to laugh.

Lily hushed them harshly, cuddling into James's chest and shutting her eyes. James mouthed the words 'THE MAP' to the boys.

They snicked putting their hands to their ears like old men with hearing problems. Peter pulled the Maruaders Map out of his robe pocket and pointed to it.

James nodded as hard as he could without stirring Lily.

Peter held it right in front of James right where he couldn't reach it. After a minute, Peter gave up the map.

'I'm going to murder you all in your sleep,' he hissed. 'I'm serious.'

'No, you aren't,' laughed Sirius.

'Go away!' Lily whined. 'I'm tired, leave us alone!'

The boys went up to their dorms, leaving the two alone again.

'Have a good time, Prongs! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' called Sirius from the top of the stairs.

The common room got quiet again and James could feel Lily starting to fall asleep in his lap.

'No, Lily. Don't go to bed,' He whispered and nudged her gently.

'But I'm tired, James' She said sleepily.

'Come on, you' He said getting up from the couch, pulling her up too.

He opened the map and said the familar words. 'I solmely swear I am up to no good.'

The paper came to life revealing no one walking about the school anywhere near the two. He grabbed Lily's hand. She gave him a look that he clearly read as 'I just want to go to sleep.'

'Come on, Lil. I'll make it worth your time. Promise.' He tugged her hand and she followed him out of the common room, up 3 flights of stairs, down hallways that she couldn't remember in the dark and into an unlocked classroom.

'James, where are w-' Before she could finshed he had began kissing her as hard as he was in the common room. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and set her down on a nearby table. He pulled off her Hogwarts sweater and unbuttoned the white shirt she had underneath, lips still against hers. She took off her bra and quickly cast a few silencing charms on the room before letting him take her off her skirt. A second later he took off her panties and got on his knees in front of her kissing on her thighs, slowly working his way up.

Lily played with James's hair lightly in her fingers. 'I hate when you tease like this, James,' she pleaded. She could feel him smile on her leg. She scooted more forward on the table. He slipped his tongue right into her. She let out a long awaited moan. He let his tongue explore her feeding off her moans and sighs.

Soon, she started to yank James's hair which he took as a cue that she was finally ready for him. He got of of his knees to her practically ripping his robes and shirt off. He smiled widely at her enthuisasm as he unzipped his pants and slid them down to his ankles. Lily scooted even closer to him, spreading her legs wider for him. He gently pushed himself into her. Lily latched onto his back with her nails and whimpered into his ear.

'Slower! Go slower, James,' She bit onto his shoulder, trying to hide her pain.

'I'm sorry, Lil.' He tried again, kissing on her neck this time. She dug her nails into him again but didn't stop him this time.

He cooed and kissed her until finally fit all of himself in her and started to pump in her steadily. Lily dragged her nails down his back, he set his hands on the table, making himself go deeper in her. She let out a loud cry, bitting onto him again, driving him even more insane. He went faster on her.

Lily held on tighter, calling his name right into his ear. James was getting closer and closer to the edge. He went faster. Her body writhed with pleasure, barely able to keep sitting up. James could feel her getting tired. He wrapped one of his arms around her back, pulling her chest into his. That second of closeness made James quiver and Lily knew that meant he was about to come.

She scooted back and wrapped her hand around his member and pumped quickly. She leaned forward and kissed him , pushing her tongue into his mouth, making him shudder again. She sucked his bottom lip and gave it a little bite to kiss him hard once more. He let out a groan. She moved her hand faster, tightening her grip a little more. James quivered a last time and came into Lily's hand. It startled her just like it did every time it happened.

'I-I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to. I just-' He breathed out. She kissed the breathless boy and smiled.

'James, it's okay really. I know it wasn't on purpose,' She kissed him once more and picked up her wand from the table.

'_Scourgify_. See. Everything's fine,' She showed him her now clean hand and hopped off the table.

The two quietly began to get dressed.

'Oh! Looks like it missed a spot.' A tiny bit of white was on the side of her thumb.

James offered her his sweater to wipe it off silently but she popped her thumb into her mouth and sucked it right off. His jaw dropped and she giggled.

'A fly is going to get stuck in there if you're not careful,' She nudged him with her hip.

'Come on, I've been ready for bed since before supper. Let's get back now.'

The two grabbed each others hands and picked up the map and headed back to their dormitoties. The halls as empty as they left them.


End file.
